Revelaciones
by Lala-Black
Summary: Sexto curso. Post La ODF.Este será un año muy movido para Harry y sus amigos. Se descubrirán muchos secretos! y ... tal vez Harry recupere a un ser querido que creía perdido.Cap 2: Un secreto revelado. Alguien declarará sus sentimientos ¿Quién? LEA
1. De regreso

**Hola! Soy Lala, Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste...**

****

****

**CAPITULO 1: DE REGRESO**

Suenan varios golpes en una puerta de la casa 4 de Privet Drive. 

¡Harry levántate! ¡Baja ya a hacer el desayuno! -tía Petunia

si señora –dijo Harry recordando con alegría que ese día era primero de Septiembre.

Este era una día muy soleado, mientras Harry hacía el desayuno pensaba cómo seria este nuevo año; qué sorpresas traería, qué aventura nueva o más bien que pasaría con Voldermort este año, cuando ya se sabe que volvió; seguro estaría tratando de tomar la mayoría de seguidores posibles sin que el ministerio se diera cuenta. Mientras tío Vernon lo llevaba de mala gana en el auto hacia la estación King Cross Harry pensaba qué estaría intentando hacer para eliminarlo del camino sin saber que Harry tenia una ventaja... él ya conocía la profecía. Cuando llegó se encontró con Ron que parecía que tomara una fórmula para crecer, estaba más alto de lo normal.

Hola, Harry ¿Cómo te fue en vacaciones?, tenia ganas de invitarte a la Madriguera pero papá no me dio permiso – dijo Ron

Hola chicos – Saludó Hermione

hola Hermione –dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

A Harry le tocó otro nuevo año sin sus dos mejores amigos (pues ellos eran prefectos), el decidió ir al ultimo vagón que se encontraba solo, pensó que sería el momento preciso para pensar si les contaba a sus amigos de la profecía, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una linda muchacha que venia maquillada y con un peinado que le hacía verla muy bonita, era Cho.

Hola Harry –dijo ella sonrojada

Hola Cho –Harry

puedo sentarme –Cho

claro, sigue – Harry

Cho se sentó al frente de Harry, hubo un silencio con miradas expresivas de ambas partes. Harry se dijo así mismo "no puedo perder esta oportunidad".

Oye, Michael y tú...- Harry.

Ella se vuelve a sonrojar y dice:

No Harry, yo terminé con él; al poco tiempo me desilusioné mucho pues era muy vanidoso .

Harry sintió cosquillas en el estomago, con esa respuesta.

Harry te extrañe en vacaciones, tu eres muy especial aunque hablamos poco tiempo me gustó porque tu eres valiente, se que fuiste a salvar a tu padrino Sirius sin importar las consecuencias.

Harry se sintió triste, pues en vacaciones había lo extrañado mucho y había soñado varias veces cuando el caía dentro del arco. Pero le sorprendió que Cho supiera que Sirius era su padrino.

tranquilo Harry y lo lamento mucho –Cho

Cho me disculpas por haberme comportado grosero contigo el año pasado cuando tu amiga nos delató– Harry

si, claro Harry. Se que ella no debió hacerlo –Cho

De un momento a otro comenzó a hacer mucho frió como si hubiera un dementor cerca , Harry sacó la varita pero a diferencia del tercer año no se apagaron las luces , ni el tren frenó, sino que cayó un rayo y se desató una tormenta . Cho se levantó y se sentó al lado de Harry, él todo caballeroso saco el abrigo que la señora Weasley le había regalado.

no es muy bonito pero es el único que tengo, colócatelo-

gracias Harry-Cho

Ella se lo coloca y de nuevo se produce un profundo silencio

Harry – Cho, Cho – Harry

Los dos se ríen pero vuelve hacerse un tenso silencio.

Cho, este... no se, te gustaría ser... – dijo Harry tembloroso,

ella lo mira , se acerca más a él hasta quedar muy juntos.

Harry nunca deberíamos habernos distanciado-

Harry sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, pues estaba muy emocionado. Le tomo las manos a Cho y entonces ella le dio un beso.

Eso significa un si?- preguntó un poco dudoso.

Cho sonrió y le dio otro beso-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?-

* * *

Porfa... **MANDEN REVIEWS!**


	2. Un secreto revelado

**NOTA: **lucasblack aquí tienes lo que querías, realmente me divertí haciendo este capi.

**CAPITULO 2 :UN SECRETO REVELADO **

Cuando llegaron al colegio Harry le contó a Ron lo que había sucedido en el tren . A la mañana siguiente todos en el gran comedor señalaban a Harry y murmuraban sobre él. Si no hubiera sido por Harry nadie hubiera sabido que QUIEN –TU-SABES-volvió.Eso no le importaba mucho y las semanas siguientes transcurrieron en perfecta normalidad .

Harry sentía dolores y muchos mareos , soñaba con Sirius muerto o Dumblendore diciéndole sobre la profecía .

Faltando 2 meses para navidad , en una mañana fría se encontraban todos desayunando cuando se sienten los aleteos de las lechuzas mensajeras . Harry , Ron, y Hermione no le prestaron mucha atención hasta que una de ellas le lanza una carta a Hermione . Ella lo recoge con cara de sorprendida pero después sonríe como si la reconociera .

-es de Victor Krum.-

-ábrela-Harry

Ella la lee y dice

-viene para navidad -

En ese momento suena el timbre y Hermione se dirige a clase de aritmomancia.

En todo el camino y en clase de adivinación Ron se mantuvo callado y con cara de mal genio ,cuando salieron para dirigirse a clase de encantamientos Harry le pregunto a Ron

-te sientes bien?- Harry

-si – Ron

-estas seguro – Harry

-hay no Harry ,la verdad no –ron

-que pasa – Harry

-es Hermione – ron

-pero ella esta bien? – Harry

-Harry no es eso , es que estos días , no se, empiezo ha sentir algo por Hermione que no puedo explicar , y cada vez que habla de ese Krum ,se me hierve la sangre . –Ron

Harry le iba a contestar pero en ese momento aparece Hermione y paran la conversación . Al anochecer , cuando ya solo quedaban ellos en el comedor de Griffindor terminando su trabajo de pociones , Harry dice :

-¡por fin terminé! ,chao muchachos, nos vemos mañana – Harry

Él recoge sus cosas y se dirige al cuarto de los muchachos . Ron también empieza a recoger sus cosas y cuando se fue a levantar mira a Hermione y dice :

-Hermione ,tu que sientes por Krum –Ron

-me parece un buen amigo , es muy chévere de tratar ,¿por qué ?- Hermione

-no por nada – Ron

-en serio Ron ,¿por qué? – Hermione

Ron se coloca colorado (no sabe que hacer ) toma aire y dice:

-Hermione , este... tu... eh...  ¡ ME GUSTAS!- Ron

Ron coge a Hermione y le da un beso en la mejilla ,sale corriendo hacia el cuarto . Cuando llega al cuarto se coloca a pensar – por qué lo hice?  Por qué? , ¿qué estará pensando de mí , se estará burlando ,POR QUÉ LO HICE?

Cuando decide dormir sueña que Hermione le dice:

-Nunca me metería con un pelirrojo y si lo hiciera , el ultimo serías tú , prefiero meterme con una araña antes que contigo-

A la mañana siguiente Harry le dice a Ron que bajen a desayunar pero Ron se niega . El decía en su mente que no seria capaz de darle la cara a Hermione .

-Ron estas seguro – Harry

-sí, no tengo hambre, ve tu –Ron

Harry se va y Ron se recuesta de nuevo en su cama mirando al hacia arriba cuando empieza a escuchar un ruido, alguien subía las escaleras

-quién anda ahí?. Harry eres tú?-

Abre la puerta una Linda chica de cabello recogido, (era Hermione)

-no Ron, soy yo, buenos días –Hermione

-buuueeenos días Hermione – Ron

-por qué no bajaste a desayunar? , AH! FUE POR LO DE AYER? – Hermione

-Eeeeee... sí – Ron

-¿Desde cuando sientes esto? –Hermione

A ron le sorprendió esa pregunta , pero le dijo que desde hace mucho tiempo mas o menos desde segundo año , pero cuando ella se recupero y abrazó a Harry y a él no, decidió que era mejor olvidar .En tercer año en la primera clase de Hagrid cuando ella le tomó la mano ese sentimiento renació nuevamente ,cuando estaba mas bobo que nunca ,especialmente el día de gala que se veía tan hermosa había un problema ,estaba acompañada por ese Victor Krum así que de nuevo decidió olvidar y ayer sintió que ya todo se había perdido y por eso decidió decir su secreto sin importar lo que sucediera .

-por qué no me lo dijiste antes Ron – Hermione

-Tú Ron a mi también me gustas, en segundo año no fui capaz de abrazarte por pena , en tercero tenia pensado decírtelo pero con lo de Sirius, no hubo tiempo además me molestaba que acusaras a mi gato de comerse a Peter así que decidí olvidarte y cuando apareció Victor Krum vi la oportunidad perfecta pero solo siento por el una gran amistad. En quinto cuando quedaste detrás de la puerta con Ginny y Luna , sentí que iba a morir pero lo importante es que estas bien– Hermione

Hubo un silencio, pero luego Ron dijo:

-Hermione a ti, no se, te gustaría.......- Ron

Hermione se sonroja mucho pero se acerca, ella le coge las manos a Ron y le da un beso en la mejilla .pero luego poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando y ¡PUFF! SE BESAN

Que esta ocurriendo aquí –Harry había ya llegado, tenia una cara de sorprendido. -Bueno yo sabia que Ron, bueno, pero tu Hermione?, porque no me dijiste nada?-

-Harry luego te lo explicaré, pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie-Hermione

-si claro , pero es mejor que bajemos por que la profesora Mc. Gonagall ya se dio cuenta de ninguno de los dos estaban y cuando me supuse que estarían acá ella me estaba siguiendo con la mirada.

Harry bajo las escaleras de primero, Hermione y Ron se dieron otro beso y lo siguieron. Harry bajaba muy feliz pues sus dos mejores amigos eran novios.

* * *

**¿Cómo quedó?, Me encantá la pareja de Ron y Hermione! Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, trataré de no demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, y recuerden, manden reviews!**

**Contestación reviews:**

**_Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, así que después se los contestaré mejor, muchas gracias a _**Andy Potter, Miss Diggory Krum y a lucasblack.


End file.
